Adventures in Mcstuffinsville
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A new kid comes to Mcstuffinsville, Doc, Dev and Hannah are going to have some awesome adventures and times in Mcstuffinsville along with their toys. This going to be cool!
1. Chapter 1

_Another kid comes to Mcstuffinsville. Her name is Hannah and she becomes friend with Doc and Dev. Hannah gets come whenever she likes. But we'll get to that later._

chapter 1

Dev and his toys were visiting the hospital. "Hey Doc." he said.

"Hey Dev, must be a quiet day." Doc said.

"Sure is, just a day to kick back and relax." Nosh said.

The toy-sponders went off. "Toy emergency." Robot ray said.

"What is the emergency Robot Ray?" Doc asked.

"Girl named Hannah plush toy dropped in mud and has big rip." Ray said.

"Looks like cute plushie sand colored croc why someone drop toy like that?" Lambie asked.

"It looks like a toy creature from video game I played with my cousin once." Dev said.

"Robot Ray rewind." Robot Ray said.

They saw Hannah playing in her room. "Sandile is the best contest Pokemon ever! The audience loves her routine! The judges are about to give the results of the appeals round. The Pokemon moving on are. Pikachu, Eevee, Sandile, and Mudkip! The crowd goes wild. Now the battle round starts." Hannah said and cuddled Sandile.

"Nothing like seeing a kid play with their favorite toy." Lambie said.

"If Hannah loves Sandile so much why did she drop her in the mud?" Stuffy asked.

"The battle round and over and Sandile wins she is contest champion!" Hannah said. Police sirens wailed by the bright lights and loud noise surprised Hannah and she jumped dropped Sandile covered her ears and ran inside. She looked very upset.

"Hannah didn't mean to drop Sandile she just got the surprised startles by that police siren." Hallie said.

"Al and Darla we have toy emergency." Doc said.

They came into command room. "We have plush toy in the mud with rip you must help her." Doc said.

They moved out. They placed Sandile on the gurney. Stuffy tripped "Ooof!" he said.

"Stuffy quiet!" Lambie said.

"Hello?" Hannah said.

Before the toys go stuffed she saw them. "Let's get of here!" Al said.

"Hey where you taking Sandile!" Hannah said and followed them inside.

"Uh oh," Doc said when she and Dev saw Hannah.

Hannah was surprised the hit her knee. "Ow this is not dream." Hannah said.

"Yes Hannah this is real, This the Mcstuffinsville toy Hospital. I'm Doc Mcstuffins, this my nurse Hallie, my med students Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly, this Robot ray, Army Al, Darla and Squeakers." Doc said.

"I'm Dev leader of the first responders this Shinji, Nosh, Jacks, Riggles, Zoe, and Iggy." Dev said.

"You make toys come to life cool." Hannah said.

"Yes we saw Sandile got her when you dropped her in the mud." Doc said.

"I didn't mean to I love Sandile." Hannah said.

"I love my toys to." Doc said.

"I love my toys as well." Dev said.

Hannah pulled Sandile over. "Can do it to Sandile, she is my favorite toy I play with her and sleep with her but I never got answer from her when tell her something." Hannah said.

Doc brought Sandile to life.

"Sandile?" Hannah said.

"Hannah?" Sandile asked she was happy.

"It's really you!" Hannah said hugging her.

"A kid and her toy." Lambie said.

Hannah touched Sandile's side. "OUCH!" Sandile said.

"Are you okay?" Hannah asked.

"My side hurts." Sandile said.

"Sandile you have rip you are the Mcstuffinsville Hospital and Doc is best toy doctor there is." Hallie said.

A strange noise was heard. Hannah Covered her ears she looked upset.

"Hey are you okay?" Shinji asked and touched Hannah.

Hannah freaked out and ran into corner curled up a ball and stated cry. Sandile despite her injury went to Hannah. "Hannah I'm here hug me." Sandile said. Hannah did so.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset Hannah." Shinji said.

"It's not your fault Shinji Hannah has Asperger's syndrome she acts like this with certain situations like bright lights, loud noises, touching or a lot commotion. She'll fine soon." Sandile said.

"Oh," Stuffy said. "Uh what's Asperger's syndrome?" Stuffy asked Hannah calmed down and got up.

"Asperger's syndrome is a part of the Autistic spectrum it's disability that affects how the brain works. It makes the person interact with world different;y and all there sense are really sensitive. They have social problems and communication problems it can be mild like taking everything literally or more severe and have trouble saying anything at all and how one expresses and sees emotions." Hannah said.

"Hannah's right." Doc said.

Chilly looked nervous. "Is it contagious?" he asked.

"No," Hannah said. "But I'm okay it doesn't affect my health it just makes something harder for me." Hannah said.

"Okay," Chilly said.

Doc took a look. "Okay Sandile the rip is on seem I can pull closed." Doc said and pulled it shut. "There done now we need to get you clean." she said. "We have to give you bath." doc said.

"I don't like getting wet.' Sandile said.

"Sandile being a ground and dark type Pokemon don't like getting wet ground types hate water." Hannah said.

"Don't worry Sandile it will be over soon." Doc said.

"Okay if Hannah can try new things so can I!" Sandile said.

The bath was over before Sandile knew it. Hannah Brought her other toys. A plush sea turtle, Anteater, cuttlefish, and Okapi. "I love animals as much as Pokemon they are my two favorite things," Hannah said.

"Yeah Hannah is an animal expert." Sandile said.

"That's great." Doc said.

Doc brought the other toys to life.

"Wow lookie, this a cool place." The cuttlefish said she was amazed.

"You got that right Cuddly." The anteater said.

"Yeah Bontina she is." the Okapi said and turtle agreed.

"Guys this Cuddly, Bontina, Chloe, and Tina." Hannah said.

"You all want a tour of Mcstuffinsville?" Doc asked.

"Sure!" They said.

Hannah and the others were enjoying. "Emergency!" Robot ray said. "Toy lion on the way to the new zoo escape and now on rampage." he said.

They saw the lion it was like real lion couldn't talk. Hannah noticed something. The first responders went stop the lion. "Wait," Hannah said.

"Why?" Jacks asked.

Hannah hide hands behind her back and talked the lion softly at eye level. "Hannah knows what she is doing when it comes to animals." Chloe said.

Hannah got the lion to lie down. "Doc come over he's hurt." Hannah said.

Doc set the lions leg. The lion was happy began to lick Hannah's face. Hannah was laughing. "Your welcome." she said.

"Hannah would like to become part of the first responders?" Dev asked. "You can help us with the animal emergencies you knew what to do and I didn't so please?" Dev said.

"I'll do it if my toys can be by my side." Hannah said.

"Deal." Dev said.

Doc gave Hannah a toy-sponder. "Thanks, see you soon." Hannah said and made it home. "This is going to be great!" Hannah said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 new bots

Hannah was playing outside and she saw something in the bush. She pulled it out. It was a toy Optimus prime and he was broken. Hannah turned on her toy-sponder. "Robot ray I'm bringing in injured toy." Hannah said.

"I will tell Doc." Robot ray said.

Hannah made it to Mcstuffinsville. "Hannah is that it the injured toy?" Doc asked.

"Yes I found him in my neighbor Travis yard. He babysits me. I think he might belong to a little boy he knows. Can you fix him so can ask Travis when I show Optimus to him?" Hannah asked.

"Sure." Doc said. She brought Optimus to life.

"Hi Optimus prime." he said.

"Nice to meet you Optimus." Dev said.

"I'm Doc and that is Dev and Hannah." Doc said.

"Nice to meet all of you. I am leader of the Autobots. well the Toy Autobots." Optimus said laughing. "Ouch it hurts." he said.

"Optimus Hannah found you hurt in bush we'll take good care of you." Doc said.

Once in the room. Doc pulled out the splinters and glue a crack shut. "There good as new." Doc said.

"Now I can take to my neighbor so we can see you belong to." Hannah said.

"I will monitor it so we can help your kids other toys just in case." Robot ray said.

"Thanks." Optimus said.

Hannah went back to her neighborhood. She knocked on Travis' door. "Hi Hannah." Travis said.

"I found this Optimus prime toy in the bushes does he belong to a little boy you know?" Hannah asked.

"He's my toy." Travis said. "I was playing with him when I was younger and he tumbled off somewhere and I looked everywhere but couldn't find him." he said.

"I bet you're glad to have him back." Hannah said.

"I am but he deserves to have a kid to play with him not sit around on shelf gathering dust." Travis said. "That's why I'm letting you have him." he said.

"Thanks," Hannah said.

"Wait right here I'll be right back." Travis said. He came out with a box. Inside were other transformers. "These are all my transformers toys from Megatron to Bumblebee. They need you to play with them. These guys are specail I know you'll take good care of them." He said.

"Thanks Travis." Hannah said.

Hannah showed her mother what Travis gave her. "Did you say thank you?" her mother asked.

"I did," Hannah said.

Then Hannah took her new toys to Mcstuffinsville. Doc brought them to life. "Guys meet our new kid Hannah." Optimus said.

All them were excited about this. Except for Demolisher. "I don't like this." the Decepticon warrior said.

"Demolisher give the kid a chance." Bumblebee said.

"Fine." Demolisher said.

"Okay guys do you want to go play?" Hannah asked.

"Sure," They said.

They began to play tag. "Demolisher you might want to watch where you're going." Hannah said.

But Demolisher wasn't listening and he tripped. "OW!" Demolisher said he was holding his arm.

"Let's get you to the hospital." Ratchet said.

"I agree," Knockout said.

They arrived at the hospital. Demolisher got his hand fix. "Demolisher Hannah told you to watch where you were going why didn't you listen?" Ratchet asked.

"Because, Hannah is not Travis." Demolisher said.

"Travis gave you to Hannah." Dev said.

"Yes but I was always Travis' toy and now it's different." Demolisher said.

"I have a diagnosis." Doc said. "You have Stay the same -itis. That means you don't like when things change." Doc said.

"I don't like it when things change either." Hannah said. "But I love you because your my toy. I will try to keep you as safe as I can." Hannah said.

"Thanks Hannah." Demolisher said. "I guess I really should have given you a better chance." he said.

"It's okay." Hannah said.

"You know I finally feel better." Demolisher said. _"I feel better so much better thank you doc for taking all the ouches away. Didn't feel so good till you fixed me up like I knew that you would. And I feel better so much better now!"_ Demolisher sang.

"Okay, I know specail place in my room for you guys. Would like to see it later?" Hannah asked.

"I would love too!" Demolisher said.

"Ratchet and Knockout you two have been such big help and your medic toys would you two like to be med students and learn to help all the toys in Mcstuffinsville?" Doc asked.

"We'd be honored." Ratchet said and Knockout agreed.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 the big move

Doc and Dev were in Mcstuffinsville they were waiting for Hannah. Hannah arrived she looked sad. "Hey," she said.

"Hannah what's wrong?" Doc asked.

"My dad lost his job and we are moving to another the state because my mom got transferred to the zoo there and my dads new job is at vet's office near the house." Hannah said.

"That's awful." Jacks said.

"It is." Sandile said.

"Yeah we'll never see Travis again." Chloe said.

"Yeah he was a great babysitter." Cuddly said.

"Where are you moving to?" Dev asked.

"To Nevada ." Hannah said.

"That's the state where I live." Dev said.

"That's nice." Hannah said.

"You have your new address?" Doc asked.

"Yes." Hannah said. "It's 146 Marshal street." she said.

"Wait sec, Robot ray pull up Hannah's new address." Dev said.

Robot ray did so and street in Nevada where Hannah was going to live pulled up. "There is you'e new house and on the right next door look." Dev said.

Shinji saw what Dev met. "That's Dev's house!" Shinji said.

"Hannah we're going to be neighbors!" Dev said.

"This is great moving next door to a friend." Hannah said.

"That is great." Doc said.

"But I'm going to miss Missouri." Hannah said.

"It's okay Hannah," Sandile said.

"We'll miss it too." Tina said.

"Thanks guys." Hannah said.

"When are you moving?" Dev asked.

"In three days." Hannah said.

"Okay when you move next door we can play together." Dev said.

"Yippee-Kazoo! That will be great!" Jacks said.

"It will," Hannah said with small smile but she still looked sad. Then Hannah left the room.

"Why does she seem so sad still?" Iggy asked.

"Think about how she's feeling. This is really big change. Hannah has Asperger's syndrome remember and changes like this are the hardest. In fact they are hard on everybody. Hannah is probably feeling scared, nervous, excited, and sad all at once." Doc said.

"I guess we didn't think about that." Nosh said.

"Hannah also might think she her new house won't feel like home." Doc said.

"Maybe when she moves my family and I will make her feel welcome." Dev said.

"That is a good idea." Doc said.

They found Hannah sitting on the shore of Bathtub lake. "Hey Hannah I know you are worried about moving but everything will be alright." Dev said.

"I sure hope so." Hannah said.

"Keep in mind Hannah where ever you go I'll go." Sandile said.

"We'll still be able to see Mcstuffinsville." Cuddly said.

"I know." Hannah said. "I just having a hard time getting my thoughts together." she said.

"So are we." Tina said. Hannah's other toys nodded.

"I guess I never thought you guys felt the same way." Hannah said. "Knowing I'll have a friend when move to my new home will make me happy." Hannah said.

"Once you move in I will make you feel welcome I know my family will too." Dev said.

"I also have little brother Henry. He's a nice little boy." Hannah said. "I hope you will let him play too." Hannah said.

"I sure will." Dev said.

"Great, I think I'm ready." Hannah said.

Hannah went back to the Hospital. "Hey Doc can you give my toys a check up so they are healthy just before the move?" Hannah asked.

"Sure Hannah." Doc said.

Soon Hannah left to help pack. A few days later her family hopped in the car and headed out to Nevada.

Night fell and Hannah and her family stopped at motel got some sleep and the next day they headed out again. Then after a few hours they saw their new house and Hannah saw Dev's house.

Dev's mother and father looked out the window. Dev looked out the window too. He saw Hannah and her family come out of the car. "Look a new family is moving in next door." his mother said.

"Yes and they have daughter our son's age too." his dad said.

"Dad can I see if she wants to play?" Dev asked.

"Let them get settled first." his father said.

After a couple of days Hannah's family was all moved in. Dev's family came over. "Hello we're the Parsons welcome to the neighborhood." Dev's mother said. "This is our son Dev." she added.

"Hi we're the McCoys." Hannah's father said. "I work as Vet tech and my wife here is Zookeeper she is going to start working at the local zoo." he said. Hannah and Henry came out. "This is our daughter Hannah and our Henry." he said.

"Hi," Hannah said.

"Hey," Henry said.

"Hi nice to meet you." Dev said. "Do you both want to play?" Dev asked.

"Sure," Hannah said.

"Well look Hannah finally meet a kid who wants to play with her." her mother said.

"Why is that?' Dev's father asked.

Hannah's parents explained. Dev's parents were surprised and happy that Dev now has such a unique friend.

Hannah and Dev were having a great time.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter Stinky Croc Breath

Hannah had Nosh in her hand Dev was letting her borrow him. Hannah and Henry were playing with him. "Hannah and Henry time for lunch!" Hannah's mother said.

"Coming mom." They said.

"My chicken sandwich is good." Hannah said.

"So is my pastrami sandwich." Henry said. "Have some Nosh." Henry said. He stuck the sandwich in Nosh's mouth.

Hannah laughed it was funny. "Okay I'll be in my room." Hannah said. Then Hannah took Nosh and her other toys upstairs to her room. "Time to go to Mcstuffinsville." she said and pressed the button. Hannah and her toys arrived. Doc brought the toys to life.

"Hey Doc." they said.

Nosh saw Dev. "Hey Dev," Nosh said.

"Hey Nosh having fun at Hannah house?" Dev asked.

"Yes I am we played so many games." Nosh said.

"Well things are quiet today so let's have some fun." Doc said. "I have stay the hospital for a while you guys go have fun." she said.

Nosh, Lambie,Sandile and Stuffy were playing. Nosh stopped to pick at his teeth. Lambie saw Pickles all by herself. "Pickles looks lonely let's ask her to play with us." Lambie said.

"Great idea," Nosh said he went over there. "Hey Pickles want to play?" he asked.

Pickles was shocked by the bad smell of Nosh's breath. "I forgot I have an appointment at the plush salon see ya!" Pickles said and ran off.

"I wonder what that was all about." Sandile said.

"Maybe Glowbo wants to play." Lambie said.

Nosh went over there after he picked at his teeth again. "Hey want to play?' Nosh asked.

"Yikes!" Glowbo and ran off.

Nosh was very confused. Then saw Squeakers and Mr. Chomps playing. "Hey you two want to play?" Nosh asked. But after smelling Nosh's breath the bath toys dived under water. Nosh was wondering why everyone was running away. He was also began to pick at his teeth again.

Nosh turned to Lambie, Stuffy and Sandile. "I wonder why everyone is running away from me?" Nosh said.

"Whoa!" Sandile said.

"Ugh!" Stuffy said.

"Yikes!" Lambie said.

Dev came over. "Hey you guys having fun?" he asked.

Nosh turned to Dev. "Dev for some reason everyone is running away from me." Nosh said.

Dev smelled Nosh's breath is stunk. "Uh Nosh I think we need to head to hospital for a check up." Dev said.

"Um okay." Nosh said and picked at his teeth again.

Shinji and the others saw Nosh and Dev heading toward the hospital. "Why are you head to the hospital?" Iggy asked.

"For a check up for some reason." Nosh said.

"P.U.!" Zoe said.

"That stinks." Riggles said.

"What is that smell?" Shinji said.

Iggy passed out. "I'm okay what a stink." she said.

"I don't know what that smell is but it's terrible." Nosh said.

They went into the hospital. "Hey Dev." Doc said.

"Hi," Hannah said.

"Nosh is new patient." Dev said.

"But I feel fine." Nosh said and picked at his teeth again.

"Ew!" Hannah said.

"Wow!" Doc said. "Nosh, you must be here because you have bad breath." she said.

"That's right." Dev said.

"I do?' Nosh asked. He breathed into his hand and sniffed it. "Ugh! I do." he said. "Is that why everyone was running away from me?" he asked.

"Not you it was your breath." Sandile said.

Nosh began to pick at his teeth again. "Nosh you have been picking your teeth for sometime." Doc said.

"Yeah you were doing it while we were playing." Sandile said.

"It feels like stuff is there and it doesn't feel good." Nosh said.

"I'll give you dental check up." Doc said.

Nosh sat down in a chair. "Okay open wide." Doc said.

"Ahhh!" Nosh said.

Doc pulled out a piece of Pastrami. "It looks like Pastrami." Shinji said.

"That is exactly what it is." Doc said.

"Right Hannah's brother Henry shared some of his sandwich with me that was tasty. Is that what made breath smell and why I keep picking at my teeth?" Nosh asked.

"Yes, food can start to smell bad and when food is caught in our teeth it can be uncomfortable." Doc said. "I have diagnosis you have P.U Pastrami breath." she said.

"What do I do?" Nosh asked.

"All you have to do is brush your teeth and floss them." she said.

"Aw flossing." Stuffy said. "What's flossing?" he asked.

"Flossing is what you must do everyday along with brushing. It gets parts that brushing misses." Doc said.

"Okay, but how do I floss?" Nosh asked.

"I'll show you how." Doc said. "You take a bit of floss and hold between you fingers and rub it in the crevices between your teeth." she said.

Nosh started to floss his teeth, then he brushed them.

"Okay Nosh just rinse out your mouth now." Doc said.

Nosh rinse out his mouth.

Nosh came out. "Guys Nosh is cured." Sandile said.

"Are you sure?" Pickles asked.

"Yes, say something Nosh." Doc said.

"Have smelly breath was hard but after brushing and flossing it is great." Nosh said.

"All minty." Stuffy said.

Everyone was relieved.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 Nosh's Hospital stay

Today Nosh was playing at bath tub lake. "Boy love it here!" Nosh said.

"Hey Nosh dude we have some extra surf boards you want to try?" Surfer girl asked.

"Sure," Nosh said. "it sounds cool." he said.

Nosh hopped on the surf board and started surfing. "Yahoo!" he said. He was having a good time. Nosh noticed a boat and tried to get of the way and he got flung he hit the side of the bath tub. And hit the bottom of the lake and began to swim up to the surface of the lake. He was in a lot pain. Then he hit his head on the bottom of a boat.

Surfer girl saw this. She came over and pulled him out of the water. She took him to shore. Nosh coughed and breathe heavy. He was pretty scared.

Jacks came over. "Nosh are you okay?" Jacks asked.

"I don't know." Nosh said and tried to get. "OW!" he said.

"Try not to move." Jacks said.

"I'll call doc." Surfer girl said. "Doc we have an emergency." she said.

"What happened?" Doc asked.

"Nosh had a surfing accident while trying to avoid a boat and he's pretty bad." Surfer girl said.

"I'll send an ambulance." Doc said.

"What's going on?" Dev asked.

"Nosh had an accident at bath tub lake I'm sending ambulance to get him." Doc said.

"Nosh?! I want go in the ambulance that is picking him up." Dev said.

"Then come on." Darla said.

Dev climbed in.

They made it to bathtub lake. Darla came out with the stretcher. "Okay let's lift him carefully at the count of three." Darla said. "One, two, three." she said and Nosh was hoisted on to the gurney.

Dev and Jacks sat in back with Nosh. "Dev I'm really scared." Nosh said.

"I know and I'm pretty scared too." Dev said. He held Nosh's hand.

"It will be alright we're almost to the hospital." Darla said.

They arrived Nosh was still pretty scared. "Doc everything hurts especially my chest. It feels like it might burst." Nosh said.

Doc listened to Nosh's chest. "Your heart is beating really fast that is why your chest feels like it might burst. Because your heart is pounding so hard. Which normal you had really bad accident." Doc said. "I will examine you now." she said.

Nosh was pretty scared still. "Nosh we're going to X-ray you it won't hurt." Doc said.

"Okay," Nosh said.

The x-ray machine whirred. The picture appeared. "Whoa Nosh has more broken parts than broken down car." Hallie said.

"I'll see if Robot ray can find the parts we need to replace." Doc said. Doc called Robot ray and sent him the list.

"Most of the parts in hospital storage but the other parts must be ordered. They will get here in 4 days." Robot ray said.

"Okay let's fix the parts we can fix now." Hallie said.

"Right Hallie," Doc said.

Nosh was wheeled into the OR. "Nosh I'm going to make you go to sleep so I can do surgery." Doc said. "Count to three." she said.

"1,2..." Nosh said and fell asleep.

Doc replaced the broken parts. Then she pasted the crack in his arm and put a cast on it and did the same to his leg. "There that should do it." Doc said.

Now Nosh was in a recovery room. "Now let's wake him up," Doc said. Her stethoscope woke him up.

Nosh looked around. "Hey Nosh." Dev said.

"Hey, guys." Nosh said.

"Nosh we replaced your parts. But some of them won't come in for a few days. So you have to stay in the hospital for a while." Doc said.

"What?" Nosh said. "But I'm part of the first responders and I want to help them." He said.

"Nosh you need to stay here so you can recover." Doc said.

"We'll be fine, you just focus on getting better." Shinji said.

"Yeah so don't worry," Dev said.

"Okay," Nosh said. His arm felt tired and so did his leg. "Doc my arm and leg feel pretty tired and sore." he said.

"We'll get some slings to hold your arm and leg up so they won't be tired and sore." Doc said.

"Doc we're ready to move the patient to his hospital room." Nurse Riley said.

"Okay carefully move him to the stretcher." Doc said.

Nosh was moved to the stretcher and was wheeled down the hallway. Doc opened the door. "Here we are this is your hospital room." Doc said.

"It's very nice." Nosh said.

Nosh was now in bed. Hallie lifted his arm in leg in the slings. "How does that feel sugar?" Hallie asked.

"That feels much better." Nosh said.

Hallie drew on a bracelet. She showed it to Nosh. "Hey that's me." he said when he saw the picture.

"It sure is sugar. When you stay in hospital for a while you wear an i.d. band so everyone in the hospital knows who you are. Since this is a toy hospital it has your owner's name on it." Hallie said. "Nosh Croc belongs to Dev." she said.

"Nosh I'll stay until you get settled." Doc said.

Nosh looked a little uncomfortable. "Nosh would you like me to make you more comfortable. Do you need the head of the bed raise for you?" Doc asked.

"Yes please." Nosh said.

Doc raised the head of the bed. "Thanks that is a lot more comfortable." Nosh said.

"Hallie will stay here till you fall asleep. Which won't be long now. You had very long day." Doc said.

"*YAWN!* sounds good." Nosh said.

"Nosh we'll see tomorrow." Dev said.

"I'll look forward to that." Nosh said.

"Dev, I think it is about time for you to leave. Visiting hours will be over soon." Doc said.

"Okay," Dev said. Dev and his toys looked upset and worried.

"Don't worry we'll look after him the whole time so don't worry." Doc said.

"Alright Doc." Dev said.

"Have good night sleep." Shinji told Nosh.

"Like my daddy always said don't let the bed bugs bite." Riggles told Nosh.

"Pleasant dreams." Jacks said.

"Good night," Zoe said.

"Sweet dreams." Iggy said.

"Night Nosh," Dev said hugging him.

"Night guys." Nosh said.

Then Dev and his toys left.

Before Nosh knew it he was asleep.

Hallie came in a bit later. Nosh woke up. "What's going on?' Nosh asked.

"I'm just checking your vitals." Hallie said.

"Okay," Nosh said.

Hallie finished up. "May go back to sleep now?" Nosh asked.

"Of course Pumpkin you need your rest. I'll check on you later." Hallie said.

"Okay." Nosh said and went back to sleep.

The next morning Nosh woke up. Doc came in the room. "Morning nosh how are you feeling?" Doc asked.

"Sore." Nosh said.

"You're going be sore for a while but your doing very well." Doc said.

"Doc I'm a little scared still." Nosh said.

"Is because of the other operation you need when the other parts come?" Doc asked.

"Yes and staying the hospital this all so new to me." Nosh said.

"Don't worry Nosh true it's a little scary but I know everything will be alright." Doc said.

"Thanks Doc." Nosh said.

"I'll come back later just try to rest some more." Doc said.

"Okay." Nosh said.

Doc left the room and Nosh was all alone.

He was pretty nervous.

Then Stuffy came in. "Hey Nosh." Stuffy said.

"Hey Stuffy," Nosh said.

Nosh saw Squibbles. "Who is that?' Nosh asked.

"This is Squibbles he's a therapy pet. It's his session so brought him here so he can help you feel better." Stuffy said.

Stuffy set up the stairs. Squibbles climbed up the stairs. Then into Nosh's bed. Nosh started to pet him. "He's very soft." Nosh said. "Pet him is really making feel better." Nosh said.

"That's great." Stuffy said.

After Stuffy and Squibbles left Nosh fell asleep. He was tired.

After an hour he woke up and Dev and his toys came to visit. "Hey guys." Nosh said.

"Hey Nosh," Dev said. "We came to see how you were doing." he said.

"A little sore still but I'm glad to see you guys." Nosh said.

Nosh was getting use to being to hospital but he couldn't wait to go home.

"Nosh your parts came in." Doc said. "We're going to do your surgery." she said.

"I'm ready." Nosh said.

Nosh was wheeled into the operating room.

Then he woke up in his hospital room. "Nosh your arm and leg are healed and your surgery was success we'll keep you overnight one more night just observe you." Doc said.

"Okay doc." Nosh said.

Nosh woke up the next day. "Hey Nosh you'll be going home soon isn't great?' Dev asked.

"Yes it is." Nosh said.

Doc did one final exam. "Your eyes look good and your heart sound great. You are clear to go." Doc said.

"I feel great." Nosh said. _"I feel better so much better, thank you doc for taking all the ouches away. Didn't feel so good until fixed me like I knew that you would and I feel better so much better now!"_ Nosh sang.

"Doc I was scared but all of you made staying the hospital all this time not so scary." Nosh said. "But I am glad to go home and back to rescue work." Nosh said.

"So are we." Dev said hugging him.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 big headed Nosh

Hannah was at Dev's house. They were playing. The toys came to life with the stethoscopes Doc gave Dev and Hannah. "Okay guys we're play rescue Sandile who is trapped in mountain cave." Dev said.

"Cool, will someone save me?' Sandile said.

"I'm coming." Shinji said.

"Hey wait for me!" Jacks said. "Whoops!" Jacks said and fell on the remote.

"Let me help you up pal." Nosh said.

 _"Hey to all you cool Crocs out there,"_ The TV said.

"What is that?" Nosh asked.

Everyone saw the TV Nosh was on it.

 _"It's Nosh Crocodile's adventure show!"_ Nosh on TV said.

"Guys why is Nosh on TV?" Sandile asked.

"Just like Hallie hippo toys. Nosh crocodile toys were very popular and they made a show about him." Dev said.

"I love Nosh Crocodile's adventure show! It's one of my favorites." Hannah said.

"Yippee-kazoo Nosh you're famous!" Jacks said.

"Me famous?" Nosh said laughing.

 _"If you want to see action and adventure get for Nosh. Nosh and his sister Natasha are going to great big adventures. Sometimes as scuba divers, baker, spies or private eyes. When Dr. Snapshell brings trouble they will be there on the double. Nosh and Natasha will always find a way to save the day! Get ready because the adventure is about to begin. Nosh Crocodile's adventure show!"_ The theme song ended.

"I never knew I was so famous." Nosh said.

"I didn't know you had sister." Shinji said.

"Or a nemesis." Zoe said.

"They are sold separately so are my other outfits." Nosh said. Nosh showed them how is outfit comes off.

"Cool." Chloe said.

"Mom and dad knew how much I loved adventure so they got me scuba Nosh." Dev said.

Nosh watched TV while everybody played.

"Guys we have to go to Mcstuffinsville." Hannah said.

Everyone arrived Nosh was pretty excited he couldn't wait to tell Doc. "Hey Nosh." Doc said.

"Doc I found out there was show about me and the toys that are sold separately from my set." Nosh said.

"That's cool Nosh." Doc said. "Okay I called you here because there is going to be a big fair here and everyone needs to pitch in and help represent the hospital and the first responders." Doc said.

"Alright." Dev said.

After everything was set up everyone was going to play a game. "Okay let's play." Hannah said.

Nosh soon took over and started to show off. "Let's go." Sandile said and everyone left.

Nosh looked sad. Dev and Doc noticed. They went over to him. "Hey Nosh." Doc said.

"Hey." Nosh said.

 _"Hey what's going on tell me what's wrong I know there is something we can do it might not be clear and that's why I'm here tell me what's bothering you. Got something on your mind don't you keep inside you're going to be fine. Hey tell me what's wrong what's going on?"_ Doc sang.

"No one whats to play with me and thought they would since I'm so famous." Nosh said.

"Nosh you were acting better than everyone else and taking over and showing off. You have case Swelled head Croc tosis." Doc said. "it means you had a big head." Doc said.

"Everyone likes you for you not because you're famous." Dev said.

"I didn't realize I feel bad. How do I get rid of my Swelled head Croc tosis?" Nosh asked.

"Just apologize and be who you really are." Doc said.

Nosh came over with Dev and Doc. "Guys I'm very sorry." Nosh said. "Will you still be my friends and play with me?" Nosh asked.

"Of course we love you for who you are and who you are is great." Shinji said.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7 Jacks' arm problem

Dev heard laughing from Hannah's yard. "Wow!" Dev said when he looked in Hannah's yard.

"I know we got a beagle puppy." Hannah said. "Her name's Maggie." she said. "Mom I'm taking Maggie over to Dev's." she said.

"Okay," Hannah's mother said.

"She's so cute." Dev said. "May pet her?" he asked.

"Yes she likes that." Hannah said.

Dev petted Maggie and Maggie licked his face. Maggie sniffed around and knocked Iggy into the flowers and Shinji to the ground. "Hey!" Dev said.

"Maggie no." Hannah said.

Maggie licked Nosh's face then knocked him into the dirt. Then knocked Zoe over. Then she started digging. Riggles got all dirty.

"No Maggie Riggles hates mud." Dev said.

"I know." Hannah said.

"I can hear her now." Dev said.

"I know what she's going to say." Hannah said.

"Like my daddy always said that is down and dirty." Dev and Hannah said together laughing.

Maggie then grabbed something she had Jacks in her mouth. "Oh no Jacks!" Dev said.

They chased Maggie around the yard. Dev's mom caught Maggie. "Thanks Mrs. Parson." Hannah said.

"Wait where's Jacks toy sky diver? Maggie had him a second ago." Dev said.

"I'll put Maggie in her crate and help you look." Hannah said. Hannah left and came back a few minutes later with her toys. Hannah and Dev brought their toys to life. "Boy that dog." Shinji said.

"I'm okay," Iggy said.

"Bleh! The dog licked my mouth!" Nosh said.

"I'm alright." Zoe said.

"Boy am I filthy." Riggles said dusting herself off. "Like my daddy always said that is down and dirty." she said.

"I'm sorry about my new beagle puppy Maggie guys. I'll soon have trained." Hannah said.

"Don't worry about it." Shinji said.

"Hey where's Jacks?" Mudkip asked.

"Oh Maggie carried him off somewhere we need to look for him." Dev said.

They all started looking. "Hey!" They heard.

"I know that voice anywhere." Nosh said.

They saw the garden. "Okay strawberries, blueberries, cucumbers, squash, Jacks, zucchini." Sandile said.

"Wait was that last one?" Dev asked.

"Zucchini." Sandile said.

"No before that." Hannah said.

"Jacks!" Sandile said.

The dug him up. "Thanks guys, I was getting worried." Jacks said then got up and walked off.

"Um Jacks aren't you forgetting something?" Nosh said.

"What?" Jacks asked.

Nosh held up Jacks arm. Jacks took a look. "YIKES! That looks really bad."Jacks said.

"Don't worry we'll take you to the hospital." Dev said.

They pushed the Toy-sponder and made it to Mcstuffinsville. They rushed the hospital.

"Where's the fire?" Hallie asked.

"What's going on?" Chilly asked.

"We have problem." Dev said. showing them Jacks and his popped off arm.

"Oh my what happen sugar?" Hallie asked.

"My new beagle puppy Maggie I brought her over to play with Dev and she grabbed Jacks and ran off with him. I still have to train her more." Hannah said. "I'm very sorry about this Jacks." she apologized.

"It's okay Hannah, she's just a puppy she doesn't know any better." Jacks said.

"Okay Jacks Doc will see you now." Hallie said.

"Okay Jacks it's time for your check up." Doc said. _"Time for check up, time for your check up, time for check up. I'm going to check your eyes check your ears find out how much you've grown I'm going to listen to your heartbeat fix you up ready to go. It's okay if you giggle this will only tickle a little. Time for your check up, time for check up!" Doc sang._

"I have a diagnosis!" Doc said.

"We better put this in big book of boos." Hallie said.

"Jacks you have Arm pop-nomia. It is a simple fix I just have to pop arm back in." Doc said. Doc popped the arm back in. "There all done. I'm going to look at you one more time to make sure you're alright." Doc said.

"You look good, lets check you're arm hold this and try to lift it." Doc said.

Jacks could do it. He dropped it. "Too heavy not strong enough." Jacks said.

"I figured this might be a problem Hermie my toy crab had a similar problem when his claw came off. " Doc said.

"What did you do?" Jacks asked.

"I prescribed him just what I am going to prescribe you. Physical therapy." Doc said. "You'll do some exercises to make your arm strong again." Doc said. She handed him a paper. "These exercises you can do by yourself. But the others you must do here where a doctor or nurse can watch you and help you." Doc said.

"Why?" Jacks asked.

"Because you don't want re-injure arm after I fixed it." Doc said. "You'll have to do physical therapy for at least two weeks." Doc said.

"Okay doc." Jacks said.

Jacks started to do his exercises. He even had to do them in First responders HQ. Jacks kept exercising.

Doc came over to check on him. "Jacks I'm proud of you for following doctors orders only do the exercises on the paper at home." Doc said.

"Thanks doc but I have been tempted a few times to do some the others that I can only do at the hospital." Jack said.

"That is understandable but you are doing good job now let's check out your arm." Doc said.

Jacks lifted every thing and snapped a board in two. "Wow I guess I don't know my own strength." Jacks said.

Then they went home. Hannah and Dev were playing. Then Maggie came over. "Uh oh." Hannah said.

"I got this." Jacks said. He spun two Popsicle sticks threw the in the are and karate chopped them into. Maggie yelped and ran to Hannah. "Maggie I hoped you learned your lesson. Jacks I think she won't bother you anymore." Hannah said.

Everybody laughed.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8 Blurry bumpies

Nosh was sitting at sandbox beach. He took a nap on the sand. Before he did he took off his googles. He woke up a bit later and stood up forgot to put his goggles back on. Everything was blurry he was squinting. "What's going on?' he asked himself.

Then he bumped into Sir Kirby. "Nosh sir please watch where you are going." Sir Kirby said.

"I'm sorry Sir Kirby I just can't see to well right now." Nosh said.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital." Sir Kirby said.

"Good idea." Nosh said.

Nosh headed for the hospital he was squinting his eyes. That helped him see but not much. Then He bumped into Shinji. "Nosh be careful." he said.

"Sorry Shinji I didn't see you there in fact I've be bumping into everything since I left Sandbox beach." Nosh said. "I was about to go to the hospital so doc could find out why." Nosh said.

"Maybe I should help you." Shinji said.

"What's going on?" Dev asked.

"Nosh is having trouble seeing." Shinji said.

"I'll take you to see doc." Dev said.

Once at the hospital they waited in the waiting room. It was finally Nosh's turn. "Okay Nosh what's wrong?' Doc asked.

"I can't see to well right now." Nosh said.

"Okay Nosh tell the letters you can read." Doc said.

"I can barely any of them Doc." Nosh said.

Hannah came in. "What's going on?' Hannah asked.

"Nosh is having an eye exam." Dev said.

"I just cannot see them." Nosh said.

Hannah noticed something. "Doc look." Hannah said pointing.

Dev and Doc looked they saw Nosh wasn't wearing his goggles.

"Nosh where are your goggles?" Dev asked.

"Oh I took them off when I took a nap at Sandbox beach." Nosh said. "Uh oh I left my goggles at Sandbox beach." he said.

"I have diagnosis." Doc said. "Nosh you have the blurry bumpies." she said. "All we have to do is get your goggles you can put them back on so you can see." she said.

Demolisher came in. "Um I think these belong to Nosh." Demolisher said. he held up the broken pair of goggles.

"What happened?' Hannah asked.

"I was at Sandbox beach and I accidentally stepped on them." Demolisher said.

"Now what am I going to do?" Nosh said.

"Don't worry I have some goggles and you will try them on. So we know which pairs fight and the ones that fit which ones you can see out of." Doc said.

Doc handed him a pair. Nosh put them on. "A little loose." Nosh said.

Doc handed him another pair. "Too tight." Nosh said taking them off. After few pairs they found six that fit.

"Okay now put them on and try to read the chart." Doc said.

Nosh put the first pair on. "Looks like dancing jelly." he said. He tried on another pair. "Looks like blobs of paint." he said. He put on another pair. "Looks like a mess of scribbles." he said. He put on the fourth pair. Everything was clear. "I can see it. That is an A, a B and a D!" Nosh said.

"You did great Nosh just remember to put your goggles on everyday." Doc said.

"Like I have to remember to wear my glasses everyday." Hannah said.

"Understood." Nosh said.

They were very happy.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9 A Mcstuffinsville Christmas

Hannah was pretty excited about Christmas. "Dad did Santa get all my letters and the post card?" Hannah asked.

"Yes I even sent him the email." Her dad said.

"Good because I really want that Natasha Crocodile toy. It goes with Nosh it's suppose to be his twin sister. I even asked for the outfits that come separately. That way Dev and I can play with Nosh and Natasha together." Hannah said.

"I know just patient." Her mom said.

"Okay kids time for bed." her dad said.

"Okay." Hannah and Henry said.

"I can't wait for Christmas." Hannah said. "I hope I get Natasha." she said.

Hannah made her toys to come to life. "Guys tomorrow is Christmas and tomorrow is a big day I hope I get the toy I asked for." she said. She hugged Sandile and went to sleep.

"Guys I have to stay here you get Hannah's present on the tree." Sandile said.

"Got it." Chloe said. They carried to present down. They heard something someone was crying. It was an elf.

"Whoa." Bonita said.

"Hi I'm Pikachu, this Bonita, Chloe and Cuddly." Pikachu said.

"I'm Wilma." the elf said. "This was busy year so Santa had delivery elves to help and it's my first year and messed up on my first delivery. I dropped this toy and it broke!" she said.

"Natasha crocodile that's the toys our girl Hannah is waiting for." Chloe said.

"I'll get the toy-sponder and call Dev. I'll tell him to meet us at the hospital." Bonita said and scurried off. She carefully grabbed to toys sponder and explained the situation to Sandile.

"I'll stay and make sure Hannah stay's asleep." Sandile said.

"Dev come in." Pikachu said.

"Pikachu Christmas eve night we're asleep." Dev said.

"This emergency meet us at the hospital." Bonita said.

"Okay, okay." Dev said.

"You're coming with us." Chloe said. they pressed the button and arrived at the hospital. Doc saw Dev his toys and Hannah's toys she even saw the elf. "Doc this Wilma the elf she was bringing this toy to Hannah and it broke." Chloe said.

"This my first delivery ever I don't know if Santa will trust me." Wilma said.

She took it out of the box. It was Natasha. Doc brought her to life. Natasha was pretty happy. Doc took a look. "The tail is ruined it broke into too many pieces I can't fix and I don't have the part." Doc said.

"I know where you can get the part at the north pole. Now let's go." Wilma said. Dev, Doc and the toys were sent to the north pole.

"Okay let's go." Dev said.

"Alright now where to find it." Nosh said.

"Look a Nosh toy maybe he knows." Shinji said.

They caught up with the toy and brought it to life. "Hello you must be safari Nosh." Nosh said.

"You are Nosh is a scuba outfit and there a Natasha in a scuba outfit. Nice to meet you." he said.

"You see I'm broken I want to know where my parts are kept." Natasha said.

"Because of our show we were the most requested toy this year the Nosh and Natasha room is four doors down on you're right." Safari Nosh said.

"Thanks!" They said.

"Okay here we are." Pikachu said. "Feet," she said.

"Arms," Chloe said.

"Here we are tails." Nosh said.

"Good work Nosh." Doc said. "Okay Natasha I'm going to pop this tail in." she said and popped it in.

"That's great thanks Doc." Natasha said.

Santa came in the room. "Hey Santa I'm back because dropped Natasha and she broke I didn't know how to tell you especially on my first delivery ever." Wilma said.

"You did the right thing you could have left Natasha there and continued but you wanted to make kids happy that's important thing you are a Jingle-bells elf." Santa said and gave her the hat.

"Okay Natasha let me see your tail." Santa said. "Your fixed," he said he saw Doc. "Great Job Doc you did great and who are you?" He asked Dev.

"I'm Dev Parson leader of the Mcstuffinsville first responders." Dev said.

"Nice to talk you, your toys do a great job protecting my toys." Santa said.

"We better get you home." Santa said.

Doc was home soon and so was Dev. Hannah's toys were brought home too.

Hannah found her Natasha toy and loved it. "I cannot wait to play Natasha with Nosh at Dev's house." Hannah said.

This was very happy Christmas.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Fiery Valentine

Dev came back from school. "How was school?" His dad asked.

"It was great." Dev said. "I got a lot of Valentines from my school Valentines day party." he said.

"Son we have something for you." his dad said. handed him a plush Phoenix with big heart on it's chest.

"He's perfect I'll call him Avie." Dev said.

Dev brought his toys to life. "Hey guys look I got a new toy." Dev said.

"Happy Valentines day!" Avie said. "I'm a Valentine!" he said.

"Nice to meet you." Nosh said.

"Let's head to Mcstuffinsville they're having a big Valentines day party and we don't want to miss it." Dev said.

They arrived in Mcstuffinsville.

"Hey Dev," Doc said.

"Hi." Hannah said.

"Hello I'm Avie and I am Valentine!" Avie said.

"This is Avie he's my Valentines day toy." Dev said.

"Nice to meet you." Hannah said.

Everyone began to play. "Everyone ready to have some fun?" Doc asked.

"Yeah!" They said.

"Hey Dev and Shinji want your picture taken?" Stuffy asked.

"Sure," Shinji said.

"Our usual pose?' Dev asked.

"Yeah." Shinji said and they posed and Avie jumped in.

"Happy Valentines day!" He said.

Shinji was not happy. "Shinji I hope you're not to upset. Avie is just being friendly." Dev said.

"I know." Shinji said. Shinji decided to play some more.

Lambie was cuddling everyone. "Okay let's dance." Nosh said.

Shinji began to dance but Avie danced better and Shinji felt out done. Everyone began to make Valentines. "There Cuddly this this best Valentine for you." Chloe said and placed it on Cuddly.

"Hey I can't see!" Cuddly said.

"Sorry Cuddly." Chloe said.

Shinji made a special Valentine for Dev. He hoped it would be a good thing that will happen because everything else was bad no one was noticing him. "There perfect." Shinji said.

Shinji was about show Dev the card he made him. "Dev this is for you!" Avie said and showed Dev a very beautiful Valentine.

"Wow!" Everyone said.

Stuffy knocked over the sparkle containers. "Oops" He said and the sparkling got all over Riggles. "Sorry Riggles.' he said.

"That's okay." Riggles said.

"Don't worry it comes right off." Doc said and blew them off.

The red, pink and purple sparkles got on Avie. "I love to sparkle!" Avie said. _"Valentines day is lovely day to show someone you really care and friend how much you mean to them. It is day to get close it's time to have fun and love!"_ Avie said.

Shinji was crying a few tear drops fell on the card he was going to give Dev.

Doc and Hannah saw Shinji by himself and Dev saw that too. "Shinji did you want to show me something?" Dev asked.

"No," Shinji said with a sigh.

"Are you okay?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah." Shinji said with a sniffle.

"You don't sound okay what's wrong?" Doc asked. _"Hey what's going on? Tell me what's wrong I know there is something we can do. It might not be clear and that's why I'm here tell me what's bothering you got something on your mind don't you keep it inside you're going to be fine. Hey tell me what's wrong what's going on?" Doc sang._

"I think I need check up." Shinji said.

"Okay." Doc said.

Doc tested his reflexes. "Your legs are working fine." Doc said. Then she looked in Shinji's ears. "Nothing in your ears." she said. "Let's look at your eye." she said. She saw tears in Shinji's eyes. "I see tears in your eyes does something hurt?" Doc asked.

"I don't have a boo boo. It's my heart that hurts." Shinji said.

"Are you sad Shinji?" Doc asked.

"Yes," Shinji said.

"Why are sad Shinji?' Dev asked.

"It's just Avie bombed the picture that was suppose to be just me and you everyone keeps noticing him and leaving me out you only talked to Avie and liked him better than me everyone does." Shinji said.

"Shinji that's not true." Dev said.

"I have a diagnosis." Doc said.

"You do?" Shinji said.

"You have Split heart itis Lambie once had it." Doc said. "When are feelings get hurt we might be able to get split heart itis it mean our heart get's broken." she said.

"Shinji I'm sorry I got so caught up in Valentines day and the party and my new toy I didn't notice how you were feeling." Dev said.

"Yeah none of use noticed you were feeling left out." Hannah said.

"You could of told us up front you felt hurt." Doc said.

"I know." Shinji said.

"Shinji you're my best friend." Dev said.

"Really?" Shinji said.

"Yes, no matter how many toys I have or get no one will ever take your place in my heart." Dev said.

"Thanks Dev." Shinji said. "Hey I don't feel sad anymore. You guys fixed it." Shinji said. _"I feel better so much better! Thank you doc for taking all the ouches away! I didn't feel so good til you fixed me like I knew that you would and I feel better so much better now!"_ Shinji sang.

Dev looked at the Valentine Shinji made him and then hugged Shinji.

"Will he be okay Doc?' Nosh asked.

"He'll make a full recovery." Doc said.

Avie came over. "Shinji I made this for you." Avie said and gave Shinji a Valentine.

"Thanks Avie. Would you like to be in picture with me?" Shinji asked.

"I would love it!" Avie said.

Stuffy took a picture of Avie and Shinji.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11 Don't call me Noshie!

Everyone was in Mcstuffinsville and playing. "Hey Noshie catch!" Natasha said.

Nosh didn't look happy. "Noshie?" Jacks asked.

"That is my sister's nickname for me." Nosh said.

"Let's call him that." Zoe said.

"Yeah it suites him." Iggy said.

"Guys I don't..." Nosh said.

"Let's go Noshie." Riggles said.

Nosh looked angry. "Don't call me that!" Nosh said.

"Let's move Noshie race you to Peaches pie's tea party place!" Shinji said.

Nosh wasn't happy. "I hate that nickname." Nosh said.

Everyone was enjoying themselves. "Noshie want to go to bath tub lake next?" Jacks asked.

"Don't call me Noshie!" Nosh said. "Yes I do want to go to bath tub lake." Nosh said.

"Okay then let's go!" Iggy said.

Once bath tub lake Nosh began to play in the water. "Hey Noshie want to build sand castles?" Zoe asked.

"Don't call me Noshie!" Nosh said.

"Come on Noshie let's go." Natasha said.

Nosh was getting pretty mad. "I want them to stop." he said to himself.

"Come on Noshie play with us." Riggles said.

"Yeah Noshie come and play!" Shinji said.

Nosh had enough. He climbed out of the water. "I don't want to hang out with you guys! I'm leaving!" Nosh snapped and stormed off.

"What's his problem?" Jacks asked.

Nosh stomped down the sidewalk all the way to the hospital and sat down on the hospital steps. He crossed his arms and huffed. Doc, Hannah and Dev saw Nosh sitting on the steps.

"Hey Nosh." Dev said.

"Great to be called that finally." Nosh snapped.

"Is something wrong? You seem angry." Doc said.

"Nothing I'm fine!" Nosh snapped.

"No need snap." Hannah said.

 _"Hey what's going on? Tell me what's wrong I know there is something we can do it might not be clear and that's why I'm here tell me what's bothering you. Got something on your mind don't you keep it inside you're going to be fine. Hey tell me what's wrong, what's going on?"_ Doc sang.

"Okay, it's like this. Natasha called me this nickname she gave me Noshie I tell her not to and now the rest of the first responders are and won't stop." Nosh said.

"Did ask them to stop?' Hannah asked.

"Yes I did. I asked them several times but they didn't they just keep calling me that. I will never play with them again they don't care about how I feel!" Nosh said.

"Why don't you like that nickname it sounds nice." Lambie said.

"It makes me feel stupid, ridiculous, foolish, and like a baby." Nosh said.

"I know how Nosh feels." Hannah said.

"Yeah Hannah's right a lot of us knows how it feels." Dev said.

"Yes nicknames are not always fun." Doc said. "I have diagnosis you have the angry-sad boo boos meaning your feelings are hurt." Doc said. "When are feelings are hurt we can get very angry say things we don't mean." Doc said.

"I want play with them but not now I just so angry that are not listening to me. I've had it!" Nosh said.

Natasha and the first responders came up. "Hey Noshie why did you leave?" Natasha asked.

Nosh growled and crossed his arms turned away.

"Noshie why did leave I thought you want ed to play?" Iggy said.

"STOP IT!" Nosh yelled really loudly.

"Stop what?" Shinji asked after rubbing his ears.

"I want you to stop calling me Noshie I hate being called that!" Nosh said.

"What do mean?" Natasha asked.

"What Nosh is trying to say is he doesn't like his nickname." Hannah said.

"Then why didn't you ask us to stop?" Jacks said.

"I did, but you didn't listen." Nosh said.

"We thought you were playing." Riggles said.

"I know how Nosh feels, my family called me Hannah Banana for a while I asked them to stop and they didn't until I got angry." Hannah said.

"Nosh why do hate it good name?' Natasha said.

"It makes feel stupid, ridiculous, foolish and like a baby. In other words it hurts my feelings." Nosh said.

"We're sorry Nosh we should have listened to you." Zoe said.

"Yeah we didn't mean to make you feel bad." Shinji said.

"You must understand that nicknames are not fun for everyone." Doc said.

 _When someone says don't call me that. You must think why. You wouldn't like if someone called you a name you didn't like. Nicknames may cool but not everyone thinks so. So when someone do not call me that! You must listen stop. You must listen stop!_ Everyone sang.

"We understand now if someone says don't call me that we will stop." Natasha said. "Nosh I'm very sorry." she said.

"That's okay Natasha," Nosh said hugging her.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12 Iggy's ear secret

Hannah, Henry and Dev were playing together. Henry accidentally knocked Iggy into he mud. "Oops sorry Dev." Henry said.

"Don't worry Henry the mud comes right off." Dev said wiping Iggy clean. Dev was unaware that there was some mud inside Iggy's ears.

"Henry time for baseball practice." his dad called.

"Coming!" Henry said.

Hannah and Dev brought toys to life. "Hey, you guys ready to go to Mcstuffinsville?" Hannah asked.

"We sure are." Shinji said.

"Yeah." Iggy said and she began to scratch at her ears.

Dev and Hannah pressed their toy-sponders and they arrived in Mcstuffinsville.

"Hey Dev and Hannah are you ready for our big hike?" Doc asked.

"We sure are." Hannah said.

"Yeah let's go," Sandile said.

Iggy was so excited she loved hikes. Right now her ears were sore and itchy. She didn't want to tell Doc. She was worried she wouldn't be able to go on the hike.

Hannah packed everything she needed. "There now I have everything for the hike." Hannah said.

"Okay then let's go!" Bonita said.

They headed out. "There are so many things to see." Dev said.

"Look toy birds." Hannah said.

"Toy raccoons and deer." Sandile said.

"Yes the best part about a hike is seeing the nature." Doc said.

Iggy scratched at her ears again. "Man my ears are driving me crazy." she whispered.

"Okay we're going on a scavenger hunt. Go with a team." Doc said.

"Understood." Everyone said.

"Hey Iggy, Lambie, you want to be on my team?" Cuddly asked.

"Sure," They said.

"Okay everyone on a team?" Doc asked.

"Yes!" They said.

"Okay the teams are Nosh, Stuffy and Pikachu they are team one. Jacks, Bonita, and Chilly are team two. Doc, Hallie and Chloe are team three. Dev, Shinji and Tina are team four. Me, Sandile and Jacks are team five. Jacks, Riggles and Zoe are team six. Cuddly, Iggy and Lambie are team seven. Okay who ever finds the most items or all the items in three hour limit wins!" Hannah said.

"Now let's go," Dev said.

"Okay everyone let's start searching." Doc said.

Everyone went off to search.

Iggy's ears were really starting to bother her. Cuddly and Lambie saw her scratching and rubbing at her ears.

"Iggy are you okay?" Cuddly asked.

"Yes are your ears bothering you?" Lambie asked.

"They are just bugging me a little it's no big deal." Iggy said.

"Maybe you should tell Doc." Lambie said.

"I'll be fine." Iggy said and kept on searching. But after a while her ears really began to hurt. They hurt so bad and were so itchy. Her throat felt tired and sore. She could hardly smell. Her head pounded and she felt hot and felt a little queasy.

"Hey Iggy your ears still bothering you?" Cuddly asked.

"Yeah they really hurt." Iggy said.

"You have to tell Doc." Lambie said.

"I don't want to miss out on the fun." Iggy said.

The walkie talkies came on. "Okay scavenger hunt is over." Hannah said.

Everyone showed want they found. "Okay the winner is Doc's team." Hannah said.

"Iggy maybe your team will win next time." Riggles said.

Iggy ears really hurt she was scratching them again they were really bothering her. "Iggy is something wrong?" Riggles asked.

"Her ears have been bothering her all day." Cuddly said.

"I think you have to tell Doc if you don't tell now your ears could get worse." Riggles said.

"When you put it that way okay." Iggy said. Iggy went over to Doc.

"Hey Iggy," Doc said.

"Doc I have something to tell you." Iggy said.

"What do you have to tell me?" Doc asked.

"My ears they really hurt and they feel itchy and my nose is stuffy, my head hurts my throat is sore and feel queasy." Iggy said.

"If you felt so bad why didn't you tell Doc from the beginning?' Hallie asked.

"I didn't want to miss out on the fun." Iggy said.

"Iggy sometimes if something is wrong with you have to be honest and you might miss out on something great. But there might some new fun thing coming later." Doc said.

"Okay let's look in your ears." she said. Doc looked inside Iggy's ears. "I see a lot of mud and yucky stuff inside your ears." she said. "I have a diagnosis." she said.

"Let's put this the big book of boo boos." Hallie said.

"Iggy you yucky sore ear syndrome." Doc said. "It's like when kid has an ear infection." Doc said. "All I have to do is clean out your ears. Then once I get you to the hospital I'll put tiny tubes in your ears to drain out the rest of the yucky stuff." she said.

"Okay." Iggy said.

"Okay everyone we're heading back to the hospital." Dev said.

"Why?" Shinji asked.

"Iggy has a problem with her ears." Hannah said.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sandile said.

"Yes Doc just has to clean out her ears." Dev said.

Once at the hospital Doc cleaned out Iggy's ear and did the surgery to put the tubes in her ears.

Iggy woke up. "How are your ears feeling?" Cuddly asked.

"They don't hurt." Iggy said.

"Iggy remember always let the doctor know if something is wrong with even if you might miss out on something great." Doc said.

"Understood." Iggy said. "I feel great!" she said. _"I feel better so much better. Thank you Doc for taking all the ouches away I didn't feel so good til you fixed me up like I knew that you would and I feel better so much better now!"_ Iggy sang.

"Don't next time think something might be wrong with me I'll tell right away. No matter what." Iggy said.

"Good for you Iggy." Doc said.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13 The Crack heard round the world

Dev was spinning around playing with Shinji. "Hey having a good time kiddo?" his dad said.

"Yes sir, I love playing with Shinji." Dev said.

"I have to go to the store you mom is in the garden if you need her." His dad said.

"Okay dad." Dev said.

His dad left. "Hey Shinji let's dance." Dev said spinning around with Shinji. Dev was having a great time. Then Shinji's left arm hit the bookshelf and cracked wide open. "Uh oh not good!" Dev said.

Dev rushed to his room and used the stethoscope doc gave him to bring his toys to life. "Hey Dev." They said.

"Hey guys." Dev said with nervous voice.

"Something's wrong." Iggy said.

"That is one worried face." Zoe said.

"Shinji I go to tell you something." Dev said.

"You know you can tell us anything," Shinji said.

"Shinji I have to show you something." Dev said.

"What?" Shinji asked get up turned.

All the toys saw Shinji's arm.

"My word!" Jacks said.

"Yahoza!" Nosh said.

"Whoa!" Zoe said.

"Not good!" Iggy said.

"Like my daddy always said that is not pretty." Riggles said.

"What's going on?" Shinji asked.

Dev showed Shinji his arm. "My yellow plastic is cracked." Shinji said.

"I'm sorry Shinji I was playing with and spinning you around and you hit against something hard. Can you forgive me?" Dev asked.

"Of course I forgive you I know was an accident. You wouldn't hurt me on purpose." Shinji said. "Can take me to Doc so she can fix this?' he said.

"On it," Dev said and used the toy sponder and arrived in Mcstuffinsville. Then Dev and his toys rushed to the hospital.

They made it to the hospital. Hallie saw them come in. "What's going on?" Hallie asked.

"Shinji has a crack in his arm." Dev said.

Hallie saw Shinji's big deep crack. "My word that crack is as big as the grand canyon!" Hallie said.

Doc saw Shinji and took a look at his crack. "Shinji you have cracked arm-itis." Doc said.

"This is cracking case for the big book of boo boos." Hallie said.

"How did this crack happen?" Doc asked.

"It's my fault Doc I was playing with Shinji and I was spinning him around and he hit get something hard." Dev said.

"I know it must been an accident." Doc said.

"It was." Dev said.

"Okay Shinji I'm going to paste you crack closed but the crack is very big and deep it will leave a mark after I fix it." Doc said.

"You mean a scar?' Shinji asked.

"I afraid so." Doc said.

"A scar is not that big a deal." Hannah said.

"I got a scar." Doc said showing Shinji.

"I have a scar to I got ripped and I got sewn up and my scar is tiny one." Lambie said.

"I got scar after my tail got ripped open when I see it reminds me of how brave I was." Stuffy said.

"Shinji I have scar too." Dev said and showed everyone a long mark on his arm.

"How did that happen?" Shinji asked.

"I feel off my bike and cut it on a broken bottle. I had to get 14 stitches. Now I have scar to remind me of how brave I was at the hospital." Dev said.

"My crack is on the same arm you have your scar." Shinji said.

"I know and I'm sorry." Dev said.

"It's okay." Shinji said. "Okay Doc fix me up." he said.

Doc pasted the crack closed. then held it shut. "Splint Hallie." Doc said. Hallie placed a splint on it and Doc wrapped a bandage on it. "The splint will stay on until the pate dries." Doc said.

"Shinji you mean a lot to me because you have been there for me I will be here for you." Dev said.

 _"You've been there all along you know my heart's own song. When scared when I blue your there with reassurance or two. I'm so happy to have Shinji like you! You got spunk (How cool is that!), you got bravery (you're the best!), you brighten my day with you smile (You brighten mine!). You are my funniest friend (That was great can you say it again?). I'm so lucky to have Shinji like you! (I will always be here for you too!)"_ Dev and Shinji sang.

After a while Doc came over. She took of the splint. "The paste dry Shinji." Doc said.

Shinji saw his arm and there was a faint scar. "I can hardly see it." Shinji said. "Thanks Doc." Shinji said.

Dev made it back home. Dev's father came home. He saw Shinji's arm. "What happened to Shinji's arm?" he asked.

"It got cracked open and I fixed it with Hannah's help I pasted it shut and put a splint on now that the paste is dry he has a scar." Dev said.

"You know his scar matches your's." His father said.

"Hannah said it makes him look like braver firefighter." Dev said.

"It does." Dev's father said laughing.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14 Dev's sick day

Dev was in Hannah's house he brought his toys to life. Dev wasn't feeling like himself. "Hey Dev!" They said.

"Hey guys." Dev said.

"Let's go to Mcstuffinsville." Iggy said.

"Alright." Dev said. Dev pressed the button and they arrived in Mcstuffinsville.

Dev's toys were pretty excited. Doc saw Dev and Hannah. "Hey Dev are you ready for a great day?" Hannah asked.

"I guess." Dev said he did sound that excited. *ACHOO!* Dev said covering his mouth. *Cough! Cough!* Dev said and covered his mouth again.

"Are you alright Dev?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah you don't seem like yourself." Doc said.

"I don't feel so good." Dev said.

Hallie felt Dev's head. "Dev you feel warmer than a Camel doing the can-can." Hallie said.

"And nose is running." Jacks said.

"My aunt's visiting she's a doctor she'll know what's wrong." Hannah said.

"We'll be right back." Dev said.

They made it to Hannah's room. They went down stairs. "Aunt Clara Dev doesn't feel well." Hannah said.

"Okay I'll take a look." Clara said. "Tell me what's wrong." she said.

"My throat hurts, my nose is runny and stuffed up, I'm coughing and sneezing a lot." Dev said.

Clara took Dev's temperature. "You have a fever." Clara said. "You're throat is all red." she said. "Dev I'm think you have the flu." she said.

"I'll called Dev's mom to pick him up we can't have him playing with Hannah and Henry I don't want them to get sick." Hannah's mom said.

Dev's mother came over. Aunt Clara told Dev's mother what Dev needs is rest and fluids. "Up to bed mister." his mother told him when they got home.

Dev got into his PJ's with Dinosaurs on them. Shinji and others were worried. "I'll be fine guys I just need to rest." Dev said.

"Okay we can help you rest." Nosh said.

Dev lay don in bed and his glass was beside his bed.

They toys got together. "We figured the best way to let you rest is letting you cuddle us why'll you rest." Iggy said.

 _"Take care, take care rest you're head there relax and get comfy because, you're always a friend tucking us in we need you healthy so let us take care of you."_ Dev's toys sang.

Dev fell fast asleep.

Dev woke up the next morning. Shinji felt his forehead. "Nice and cool." He said.

Dev's mother came in and felt Dev's forehead. "You feel cool. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"A lot better can I go play?" Dev asked.

"Of course just take it easy for a while." his mother said.

Dev arrived at Mcstuffinsville.

"Sit, sit." Jacks said.

"Guys I'm fine I rested now I'm better." Dev said.

"We are glad about that." Shinji said.

Everyone laughed.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Big news for Dev and Hannah

Dev was eating dinner. "Dev we have something exciting to tell you." his mother said.

"What is it?" Dev asked.

"We're going to adopt a baby." his mom and dad said together.

"Really?" Dev asked.

"Yes you are going to be a big brother." his mother said.

"We're adopting from China so it's probably going to be a girl." his father said.

"So I will have a little sister, yippee!" Dev said and spilled his juice. "Oops!" he said.

"That's okay it happens." his father said.

Dev was very excited.

Next door Hannah and her older brother Henry were getting some great news themselves. "Hannah and Henry we have something exciting to tell you." their mother said.

"What is it?" Henry asked.

"We're going to adopt a baby." their mother and father said.

"Really?" they said.

"Yes." their father said. "We're adopting from China so it will probably be a girl." he said.

"Cool we'll have a little sister." Henry said.

"Mom, dad will you still love me?" Hannah asked.

"Why would ask a silly thing like that?" their mother said.

"Because my schoolmate Carter got new baby brother and his parents mainly focused on the baby." she said.

"True parent focus on babies a lot but it's because babies can't do much for themselves. But we have enough love for Henry, you and your new sister." their father said.

"Really?" Hannah said.

"Really." their mother said.

"I felt the same way when you were born." Henry said.

"You did?" Henry said.

"Yes, but when I saw you at the hospital was happy and when you wanted me to hold you. I said yep that's my little sister." Hannah said.

"Thanks Hannah." Henry said.

"Can I tell Dev and play at his house?' Hannah asked.

"Of course you can." their mother said.

Hannah went over to Dev's house. Hannah knocked on the door. "Hello Hannah," Dev's mother said.

"I want to talk to Dev and want to know if he wants to play." Hannah said.

"Sure come in." his mother said. "Dev, Hannah's here!" she called.

"I'm in my room!" Dev said.

"I'll go up there." Hannah said. Hannah went to Dev's room.

"Hey Dev," Hannah said.

"Hey Hannah. I have something great to tell you." Dev said.

"I have something great to tell you." Hannah said. "You first." she said.

"My family is adopting a baby girl from China." Dev said.

"Wow my family is adopting a baby from China too." Hannah said.

"That's great." Dev said.

Hannah told Dev's parents the news. When Hannah got home she told her family Dev's family was also adopting a baby.

Hannah went to her room and began to play. The toy sponder went off. Hannah brought toys to life and went to Mcstuffinsville. She saw Doc and Dev.

"Hey I heard you Dev's families are adopting babies that's great." Doc said.

"I know I get to be a big sister." Hannah said.

"I will get to be a big brother." Dev said.

"My big brother Henry is pretty excited too." Hannah said.

"That's great." Doc said. "I need to get somethings done at the hospital." she said. "You get to your emergency we have a toy trapped in the woods under some trees we need you guys to get out and to the hospital." she said.

"First responders let's go!" Dev said. Then they moved out.

They arrived in the woods and moved the trees out of the way. They pulled out a toy seal. "There you go." Dev said.

"Thank you," the seal said. "My name Steve." he said.

"Okay Steve we're going to get you to the hospital." Hannah said. Hannah called Rescue Rhonda.

Rescue Rhonda arrived quickly she carried Steve in the harness.

Once at the hospital Doc removed the splinters and pulled seam shut.

"There we go." Doc said.

"Thanks Doc, and thank you first responders for getting me out of there." Steve said.

"No problem," Hannah said.

Once back at home Dev asked his parents when they would go to China. "Probably not for a year." his mother said.

"Yes we have a lot to do forms to fill, meet with a social worker, and many other things." his father said.

Hannah's parents said the same thing.

But their parents said they could help out. Dev and Hannah were pretty excited about becoming older siblings.

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16

chapter 16 Big brother Dev and Big sister Hannah

Both Hannah's family and Dev's family got everything ready for adopting the new babies. They sent everything to China. They made new rooms for the siblings. Next they were going to get a toy for their new sister. They even saw a picture of the baby will be Dev's sister and the one that will be Hannah's sister.

"Okay time to find out what toy to get for my sister and the one for Hannah's sister." Dev said.

They went to the toy store. "Okay let's see," Hannah said. Hannah picked out a toy elephant and Dev picked out a toy frog.

"Okay, all done." Dev said.

"Oh Dev you need your travel shots." his mother said.

"Hannah need's her too." Her father said.

"Shots?" Hannah and Dev said looking at each other.

After the shots they went back to Mcstuffinsville. Stuffy saw band-aids on Hannah and Dev's arms. "What happened?" Stuffy asked.

"We finished getting travel shots." Dev said.

"Ah what are travel shots?" Stuffy asked.

"They are shots you get before going to another country." Doc said.

"Yes we will get the call any day now." Hannah said.

That night back home Hannah was woken at 2:30 in the morning. So was Dev. Their families had a plane to catch.

Hannah and Dev found out they were going on the same plane. Hannah in her parents sat across the aisle from Dev and his parents. Hannah and Dev were pretty excited.

Later Hannah and Dev heard the lady on the intercom. They were starting their descent. "When are we picking up my sister?' Hannah asked.

"And when are we picking up mine?" Dev asked.

"Not for couple of days." Hannah's father told them and Dev's parents agreed.

"Awe!" Dev and Hannah said.

"Don't worry there will be plenty of sight seeing to do." Dev's mother said.

Once they landed they went to a hotel and put up their stuff and started sight seeing. They went to the zoo and the great wall and did many other things.

After a couple of days they went to go get the babies. Two ladies came up. "Mr. and Mrs. Parson this Changying." The lady said.

Another lady came up to Hannah's family. "Mr. and Mrs. McCoy this Luli." the other lady said.

Once they were handed to the families Changying and Luli started crying. "Why are they crying?" Dev asked.

"They just don't know us yet." his dad explained.

After a couple of days the families headed back home.

Both families were getting use to the news babies.

Everyone was pretty excited.

Once back in Mcstuffinsville Hannah and Dev showed Doc the pictures of them with their new sisters. "Their both so cute." Doc said.

"My sister's name is Changying." Dev said.

"My sister's name is Luli." Hannah said.

"Such pretty names." Hallie said.

"They are Chinese names our parents liked the names a lot so they kept the names." Hannah said.

"I know I will be the best big brother ever." Dev said.

"I will be the best big sister ever." Hannah said.

"Great." Doc said.

To be continued.


	17. Chapter 17

chapter 17 My Shinji!

It had been a year since Dev's family adopted Changying she was now two years old. Dev was playing with her in the backyard. He was helping her go down the slide. But Dev didn't know there was a mud puddle at the bottom.

When Changying fell into the puddle she started crying. "Uh oh." Dev said. He grabbed Shinji and made him dance for Changying.

Changying laughed and grabbed Shinji and hugged him. That made Shinji dirty.

"Good work Dev." his mother said. "Now let's give Changying and Shinji a bath." she said.

After the bath it was dinner time. Changying was still holding Shinji. "She really likes Shinji." Dev's father said.

"Yeah he's a great toy." Dev said.

At bed time Dev was looking for Shinji he went into his sister's room and saw her sleeping with Shinji. Dev wasn't happy.

"Sweetie it won't hurt to let her have Shinji for tonight." his mother said.

"Okay." Dev said.

The next morning at Breakfast Dev saw his mother put Changying in her highchair. She was still holding Shinji. Dev grabbed Shinji off the tray but Changying grabbed Shinji. "MINE!" she said.

"No! Shinji is mine!" Dev said pulling and Shinji's leg popped off. Dev snatched the leg from Changying. "I have to go fix Shinji." Dev snapped. He was really angry.

The toys came to life. Shinji saw his leg was popped off. Dev explained what happened. "Sorry about that Shinji I won't let Changying near you again." Dev said he was still very angry.

"Dev it's okay she's only 2 years old she doesn't know any better." Shinji said.

Dev took Shinji to the hospital in Mcstuffinsville. Doc popped Shinji's leg back in. Dev was still angry. "Why did she say Shinji was her's he has been my toy since I was three." Dev said.

"Dev keep in mind that Changying is only 2 years old sometimes 2 year olds do that. They have to learn but everything will be alright." Doc said.

"Plus I don't think it's Shinji she really wants. I think she want you just make her happy." Hannah said.

"Shinji has stay for awhile okay." Doc said.

"Fine," Dev said.

When Dev got back home he went for a walk with his mom and Changying. They went with Hannah, her mom and Luli. Soon Changying started crying. "If Shinji were here he'd make her stop crying." Dev said.

"It's not Shinji that makes her happy it's you." Hannah said.

Soon Dev made Changying's frog dance for her. Changying laughed hugged the frog and kissed Dev's nose.

"See Hannah's right it's you who makes her happy not Shinji." his mom said.

Dev began to share Shinji and his other toys with Changying. Now she gave them back because Dev asked nicely and said it was his nicely.

"She's a great little sister." Dev said.

To be continued.


	18. Chapter 18

chapter 18 switch-a-roo googles

Today Natasha and Nosh were playing at bath tub lake. Bronty came by and accidentally bumped into them. "Sorry." Bronty said.

"It's okay Bronty." Nosh said. He picked up 'his' goggles since they got knocked off.

Natasha picked up 'her's' too.

After that they placed them on. Nosh and Natasha left to head back to First responders HQ. But they bumped into things a lot. "Why does this keep happening I'm wearing my goggles." Nosh said.

"I'm wearing mine too." Natasha said.

They even bumped into things at HQ. "Is something wrong?' Shinji asked.

"Yeah you normally don't bump into things when you wear your goggles." Sandile said.

"We know, but want to know what's going on," Nosh said.

"Maybe you should see Doc." Dev said.

"Good idea," Natasha said.

Nosh and Natasha went to the hospital.

Doc took a look. "Your goggles fit fine and they seem to be the right pair and kind." Doc said.

Hannah had a thought. "Wait I remember something that happened to me. I was with my cousin she wore a pair of glasses that looked like mine our glasses fell of and we put on each other's by mistake and couldn't see out of them." Hannah said.

"That's it." Doc said. "Nosh and Natasha I have a diagnosis." she said. "You two have Switch-a-roo goggles syndrome. It means you put on each other's goggles by mistake." she said.

"Man our goggles look the same we couldn't even tell whose was whose." Nosh said.

"I have an idea." Doc said.

Nosh took of the goggles he was wearing then Doc painted them. "There I painted pink strips on Natasha's goggles so there won't be any more mix up." Doc said.

"Thanks Doc." Natasha said and took off the goggles she was wearing and handed them to Nosh.

Nosh put them on and could see. Now Natasha could see with her goggles on.

"Great now we can see." Natasha said.

"Remember it's always important that you are wearing the right goggles." Doc said.

"Yes just like it is import for people to wear the right glasses." Hannah said.

"Understood." Natasha said.

"You got it Doc." Nosh said.

To be continued.


	19. Chapter 19

chapter 19 first responder pet

Hannah arrived in Mcstuffinsville she had a carrier. Everyone was looking at it. Then Hannah pulled out a plush beagle puppy. "It's new toy a promise pet her name is Marcy." Hannah said.

Doc brought Marcy to life and Marcy was barking. "Is that all she says?" Chilly asked.

"Looks like Marcy is toy pet." Doc said.

"I brought her a long because I think Marcy will make a great mascot for the first responders. She is a brand new toy." Hannah said.

Marcy barked and then began to chase her tail. "That is cute." Jacks said.

"I know Marcy is great dog." Hannah said. "I have another thought maybe Marcy can be a specially trained animal. A first responder animal." she said.

"A first responder pet?" Nosh asked.

"Yes there are police dogs, Firehouse dogs, search and rescue dogs, dogs that work in airports, dogs that find things that are smuggled, and dogs that search bombs." Hannah said.

"That is great idea." Dev said.

Marcy went up to Shinji. "She's cute, hey Doc before she starts her training can Marcy have a check up at the vet clinic?" Shinji said.

"That's a great, Shinji you are thinking like a good pet owner taking your pet to the vet is part of being a good pet owner." Doc said.

 _"Get your pet to the vet, for healthy happy pet you expect. Get your pet to the vet you won't feel good til you get it checked. A vet can help your animal feel better. Get your pet to the vet. Better get your pet to the vet!"_ everyone sang.

Doc took a look. "Marcy is one healthy pet." Doc said. "Okay she needs an ID tag so just in case she get's lost." Doc said.

Hannah put a heart shaped tag on Marcy's collar. "That has all my information on it and the first responders information." Hannah said.

"Remember she is the first responder's pet so all of us have to take care of her." Hannah said. "It's like Maggie is my families dog. We have chart to tell who does what on what day." Hannah said.

Doc, Dev and Hannah made a chart for the first responders. "This chart tells what day, who walks Marcy, who plays with Marcy and cleans up any mess she makes like spilled toys and food. If she was a really puppy you have to clean up her bathroom accidents but Marcy is toy pet so there is nothing to worry about there." Doc said.

"Okay now let's start her training." Shinji said.

Marcy's first responder pet training began. She messed up a few times. But after awhile she was getting the hang of it.

"There she passed all her tests so far but there is one more it's a really hard one." Hannah said.

"Which one is that?" Iggy asked.

"She has to find a a trapped victim and get them out herself." Hannah said.

"She already passed the one where she showed us the trapped victim I know she can do it." Jacks said.

"Wait were's Riggles?" Dev asked.

"She was out in town with Officer Pete." Hannah said.

Officer Pete came up. "Guys Riggles is trapped under some blocks and I don't where she is so we can't get her out." Officer Pete said.

"Oh no!" Dev said.

They rushed to the scene. Marcy rushed in to the fallen blocks and began searching. Marcy barked and went underneath the blocks and pulled Riggles out to safety.

"She did it!" Dev said.

"Even though it wasn't the test Marcy passed." Doc said.

"Now Marcy is a certified first responder pet." Hannah said.

"I say she is." Officer Pete said.

Hannah put on first responder's vest on her.

"She looks ready to help." Shinji said.

"She is," Hannah said.

Marcy even got a medal for helping.

"Thanks Marcy, you are great dog. Like my mom always says I'm grateful." Riggles said petting Marcy.

Marcy was ready to help the first responders whenever they needed her.

To be continued.


	20. Chapter 20

chapter 20 Take it easy Dev!

Dev was playing at the playground with Hannah. "This is much fun!" Dev said. "Whoa!" he said and fell of the jungle gym.

"Dev are you okay?" Hannah asked.

"I think so." Dev said. "My leg really hurts." he said.

"I'll get your dad." Hannah said and ran off.

Dev's father came over and looked at Dev's leg. "We need to get you home and put some ice on that," his father said. "We'll look at it later and see how it is." he said.

Dev was sitting on the couch. Dev had his toys with him. He brought them to life once he was alone. "Hey Dev!" They said.

"Nice and cozy on the couch and cold." Jacks said. "Why am I so cold?" he asked.

"Maybe it's because you're on the ice on Dev's leg." Nosh said.

"Dev you're hurt!" Shinji said.

"I fell off the jungle gym today." Dev said.

Dev's father was coming in and Dev's toys went stuffed. Dev's father and mother took a look. Dev's leg didn't look good. "We need to get that leg x-rayed." his mom said.

Dev grabbed Shinji and they went to hospital. Hannah saw Dev come back from the hospital. His leg was in a cast. Dev went up to his room.

The toy-sponders went off. Dev and Hannah arrived in Mcstuffinsville. "Dev I think you need to take easy." Hannah said.

"I have things to do I don't know if I can take it easy." Dev said.

Doc came up saw them. "Dev what happened?" She asked.

"I fell off the jungle gym and broke my leg." Dev said.

"Dev the doctor told you to rest." Shinji said.

"Dev you should follow the doctor's orders." Doc said.

"But I have to lead the first responders they have an emergency." Dev said.

"Dev let Shinji handle it." Hannah said.

"I can handle things until you are better so take it easy." Shinji said.

At First responders HQ Dev was resting. Hannah was staying with them.

Shinji called on the toy sponder. "Dev we have a situation." Shinji said.

"Okay what is it?" Dev asked.

"We have a toy buried under some trees and big bouncy ball headed this way. What should we do?" Shinji asked.

"Don't worry." Dev said. "Iggy, you Nosh and Shinji dig out the toy." Dev said.

"Okay," they said.

"Riggles, Zoe, and Jacks you stop the ball." Dev said.

"Got it!" They said.

Sure enough Dev's plan worked.

"You did it Dev you helped the first responders with out getting up." Hannah said.

"Thanks Hannah." Dev said.

After a few weeks Dev came back and his cast was off.

"It's great to be all better." Dev said.

"I bet it is." Hannah said.

"I agree." Doc said.

"All of us do." Shinji said.

To be continued.


	21. Chapter 21

chapter 21 crumby puppy tummy

At first responders HQ. All the first responder toys and Dev and Hannah were eating breakfast. Shinji fed Marcy some waffles. "Hannah Shinji fed waffles to the dog!" Bonita said.

"Just a little piece." Shinji said.

"Shinji you know Marcy has her own toy dog food to eat," Hannah said.

Later that day Riggles took Marcy for a walk. Riggles had a Doughnut with sprinkles as a snack. Then she gave a small piece to Marcy. Marcy gobbled it up.

Then when Nosh was playing with her he gave her some of the chips he was eating.

At lunch time Jacks was watching Marcy. He gave some of his burger. Marcy gobbled that up to.

Now Iggy was watching her at the park. Iggy gave her some of her fruit snacks.

A couple of hours later Zoe was watching Marcy she gave her some of her crackers.

Now everyone was relaxing. Marcy walked over to Shinji and fell over. "Marcy are you okay?" Shinji asked.

Marcy made a funny noise. "Dev! Hannah!" Shinji shouted carrying Marcy.

They looked at her. "We should take her to the vet." Hannah said.

Once at the Vet clinic Doc and Stuffy took a look at Marcy and Hannah helped.

"How is she?" Shinji asked when they came out. The other first responders were just as worried.

"She's pretty queasy," Doc said.

"Yes she must have eaten a lot of stuff a dog shouldn't eat. What did she eat today?" Hannah asked.

"Waffles," Shinji said.

"A part of doughnut with sprinkles," Riggles said.

"Some potato chips," Nosh said.

"Part of a burger with lettuce, pickles, mustard and mayonnaise." Jacks said.

"Fruit snacks," Iggy said.

"And some salty crackers." Zoe said.

"I have a diagnosis." Doc said.

"You do?" Shinji asked.

"Marcy has the crumby puppy tummies." Doc said.

"Yes I told you be careful what you feed Marcy from you plate." Hannah said. "A little bit of burger or crackers or cheese or any kind of meat is fine. But too much is bad for them." she said. "A pet's stomach is different from yours." she said.

"Yes that's why it's important to feed your pet the right food." Doc said.

"Just like it's import for people to have enough healthy and very little junk food." Dev said.

"Okay so you guys need a lot of healthy food just like Marcy needs a lot of the food that is good for her." Nosh said.

"Right," Hannah said.

"I understand we'll be careful of what feed Marcy from our plate from now on." Shinji said.

"That's great." Doc said.

Marcy barked and jumped on Shinji and licked his face.

Everybody laughed.

To be continued.


End file.
